ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: Summary The Administrative Core provides both organizational and administrative support for the CFDR. The Core is staffed with experienced and responsive personnel that provide efficient services to ensure affiliates, especially junior, can advance their research. This core manages the day-to day operations of the Center, organizes opportunities for affiliates to interact and exchange ideas, and relieves researchers of several administrative details so that they can focus on the substance of grants and manuscripts. The CFDR's experienced leadership team with proven success will guide the CFDR toward new and innovative scientific advances. An underlying and consistent goal is to remain cost efficient and avoid duplication of services offered on campus. To serve the needs of the affiliates the Administrative Core strives to achieve the following specific aims: 1) provide efficient and well-integrated administrative support to affiliates and their research teams; 2) foster a collaborative and stimulating research community; 3) coordinate and oversee the Center cores to ensure excellent and cost-effective services; and 4) interface with the affiliates, BGSU administration, and broader scientific community to ensure CFDR research has wide visibility and impact. To support the specific aims and the mission of the Center, there are four broad types of activities. 1) Provide direct research support to help researchers and their teams produce high impact research. The services include preparing grants for submission, providing information about human subjects (HSRB) requirements, and managing grants. 2) Ensure support to the Cores with a special emphasis on the Development Core. The administrative core envisions and organizes events, sets up travel, orders equipment and supplies, administers faculty development and training grant opportunities, and maintains the budget. 3) Maintain and plan for growth of the Center by interfacing with BGSU administrators, working with the Executive Committee, assisting with Progress Reports, tracking publications with PubMed Central, following grant flow, anticipating and planning for future needs, and assessing the Center. 4) Disseminate resources to the affiliates, BGSU, and broader research community. The dissemination activities include weekly communication with affiliates, maintenance of web page, preparing and distributing working papers, and engaging with social media. Despite our relatively small size and comparably very low budget there is an outstanding return on investment. CFDR affiliations have national visibility and strong reputations in the demographic community. One measure of success is the grantsmanship at CFDR. The Core has assisted the submission of 16 applications per year, with a 28% success rate. The work of the affiliates is central to the mission of PDB as evidenced by the 6 new grants from PDB during this cycle. Resources have been leveraged to garner matching funds from BGSU has matched the NIH dollars which is remarkable in a climate of severely reduced state budgets.